Percy Jackson and the Battle Against Herobrine
by voidheartMC
Summary: Percy and Annabeth find a glowing portal on the beach and whats is behind the portal read to find out lets do this Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Whats up every body welcome to my alter I am VoidHeartMC and this is my cross over about minecraft and Percy Jackson. Well lets get on with it.

Voidheart

I woke up as I was dragged back into my cell with Deceptibonks my best friend. After they unlocked the cell door they threw me into the cell and closed and locked the door I tried to get up but kept falling back down and Bonks helped me sit up and asked me, "What did they do to you this time Void?"

"I dont know Bonks they did something new they told me they are done with redstone they injected me with some black substance I think it is pure void." I said scared.

"Well get some sleep Okay." Yeah Bonks and I take care of each other when something happens and when we got captured we connected more. "They took Sub in a little bit before they brought you out." She said grimly.

"It's bad enough that he lost his face (A.N. Sub's skin has no face.) during those experiments."

"I know Void."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Void wake up." Bonks said shaking me awake.

"Whats up Bonks?" I ask wiping the drowsiness out of my eyes.

"Something's wrong, they left us alone and they did not even take Dan in there to experiment on him."

"Thank Notch." Dan said in the next cell over, his full name Is DanTDM or The Diamond minecart.

"I wonder if something I going on out side," I stopped, "Maybe they came to rescue us and the guards are busy fighting them." I said excited just as the door opened and we herd a crowd roaring outside as a guard came in with an extra diamond sword and armor.

"Come on prisoner." The guard said to me as he threw me the armor and sword.

"Where am I going?" I ask as I put the armor on and strap the sword and sheath on my back.

"To the Arena, a new attraction that my lord Herobrine put in to test out your new powers."

"What new powers?"

"The ones they gave you with their experiments now we are not playing 20 questions lets go." he said as he cuffed me and escorted me out.

**Time Skip**

I was standing in one corner of the arena as A guard announced me then announced what I was going to be doing.

"The prisoner will be fighting an onslaught of zombies until he makes our lord happy."

"You got to be kidding me right?" I asked under my breath as a cadet gives me a potion of saturation and Regeneration.

"He's not kidding dude." The Cadet said as he took the empty bottles. I looked at him and I lost my breath.

"Whats your name son?"

"Colton, why?"

"Just I thought you were someone I know." I lied.

**FLASHBACK**

I grabbed my coffee cup while I talked to Sky and Deadlox.

"Well that was a very interesting story Ty." I said chuckling.

Ssundee came running in out of breath. "Colton is gone."

"What do you mean he's gone Ian?" Sky said suddenly alert.

"I put him down to sleep for a bit and when I came back about an hour later he was gone."

We went to Ian and Colton's room and I looked around and saw that there was a little bit of a foot print coming to and from the window and I looked out the window and saw the castle of Herobrine so I grabbed some binoculars and looked through them at the base of the castle and saw some guards dragging some dead animals in.

"I don't know Ian they would be at the base of the castle by now maybe some bandits kidnapped him."

"I am going to look for him." Ian said as he pulled out some armor and started to put it on.

"No Ian you can't go we need as many people as we can get if Hero attacks." I said putting his armor back onto the stand.

"Fine." He said angrily.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And let the games begin!" the announcer yelled as they released the zombies.

"Lets do this." I said as I pulled out my dual axes I grabbed as we passed by the armory.

I swung and slashed as the zombies came at me and then I got stabbed in the arm and I transformed into a new form and It looked like a yellow outline with black in the middle with my scouting uniform on (the scout regiment uniform from Attack on titan.) and them I formed a ball of black energy in my right palm and threw it at the mobs and they all died from the void effect and Herobrine snapped his fingers and all of the zombies disappeared and I passed out and woke in my cell in a blanket looking up at Bonks talking to Dan.

"Looks like I missed something." I asked as Bonks squealed in delight and crushed me in a hug sobbing.

"Whats wrong Bonks?" I asked confused.

"You have been out cold for two days." Dan said.

"I was so worried about you Void." Bonks said in tears as she let go of me.

I looked to my right and saw my armor and weapons lying on the ground.

"So they let me keep my stuff huh, well that was a mistake wasn't it." I said smiling.

"Void what are you thinking." Bonks asked backing away from me.

"Grab one of the swords and hide it somewhere."

"Why?"

"Because they will realize I lost one and give me another one."

Just after she did what I said and sat down next to me a guard came in and saw that I was awake and ran to get some food for me and told me that I will be competing tomorrow.

"Okay and I need another sword I lost one apparently." I said after I gave the guard the food dish.

"OK I will get you one when you fight tomorrow." he said leaving.

"Sweet see ya tomorrow."

"So what now?" Dan asked as Sub got up and walked to the bars to listen to our conversation.

"Well when I get my new sword I will wake up and we will each have a weapon to escape with."

"Void I don't want you to fight again." Bonks said as I explained to them.

"Bonks I have to." I explained to her looking at my hands. "did I look different when they brought me in?"

"Yes you had your scouting uniform on and looked yellow and black." Dan said as I looked at Bonks.

"So I wasn't dreaming."

**TIME SKIP**

"Come on Void wake up the guard is here." Dan said right next to me as I opened my eyes and I realized I was next to the bars and said, "Okay lets get this over with." As I got up and put my armor on.

When we got to the arena I took out my new sword and asked the guard what enchants were on it. "Sharpness 8, Knockback 8, Fire Aspect 8, and looting 8."

"Sweet." I said as he left and Colton the cadet from last time came up and gave me the same potions and had iron armor on. "Why do you have iron armor on Colton?"

"They said that today is my last day of training." He said as he took the bottles back.

"Well good luck."

"Thanks I'll be off." He said as he ran off to his training.

The announcer told everyone that I was going to be doing something different and fighting a recruit.

As the door on the other side of the arena opened I drew my swords and got ready, but stopped at mid stance. It was Colton. He looked worried because he saw my last fight.

"Herobrine! I will not kill the boy you know this." I yelled at the infamous demon in the crowd.

"What makes you think that VoidHeart?" Herobrine asked with Amusement.

"You know why, Father." then there was a gasp in the crowd.

"Fine then I will kill you both but you can have this." He said as he held one of my best swords.

"One of my Ultimate Swords." I said with a gasp.

DanTDM

"Hey Bonks bring me that sword that you hid." I said as the door closed when they took Void out to the arena.

"Okay." She said saddly.

"Oh he will be fine, you know that." I said as I examined the sword, then I gasped as I realized what kind of sword it was.

"Bonks," nothing, "Deceptibonks come here." I said sternly.

"What?"

"Didn't you say he was from the Crazy Craft area right?"

"Yeah." She said as SubZeroExabyte or Sub came over.

"This is an Ultimate Sword Bonks."

"Wait they gave him his swords?"

**At Camp Half-Blood**

Percy

Camp has been getting boring until the neon green portal appeared on the beach.

"Percy come down here quick." Annabeth yelled as I ran to find her at the beach.

"Whats wrong Annabeth?" I asked out of breath totally oblivious to the portal surrounded by what looks like cobblestone.

"Gods Percy you are so dense look at this portal we have to tell Chiron." She said as she started running but I stopped her.

"Wait lets check it out first." I said as I pulled out my trusty sword Riptide.

"Fine lets get in and check it out and get back." She said after a second and we jumped into the portal.

**Back in the arena**

VoidHeart

"Did they teach you back to back Colton?" I asked as mobs started to surround us.

"Yeah."

"Well time to put your training to the test."

**Time Skip**

I woke up next to Colton and our armor was with us and I still had my weapons.

"Void your up what happen out there?" Sub asked amazingly.

"Wait your talking wha," I stopped short when I saw his face and saw they used surgery to give him his face back.

"Good as new huh."

"I guess but as I was saying Hero was going to have me fight this boy and obviously that didn't work but we have to get out of here.

Chapter end

**Well everybody lets try to get this story alot of reviews see ya and come back to my alter see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey whats up everybody welcome back to my alter and here is another chapter of PjatBaH

so lets get going but first this chapter will include Captain Sparklez, Sky, Deadlox, Ssundee, Lancey, The Bajancanadian, and The Munching Brotato. Plus Percy and Annabeth meet Jordan and the rest of the crew but I will not show the escape of void and co. because I was having trouble thinking of it. Well lets get to it.

Jordan

I sighed as I leaned back in my office chair stressed from all of the things going on I took a break from the battle reports from Ssundee and looked at the picture of me and my friends. I sighed when I say my younger brother Anthony or Voidheart. I was about to go back to reading the report when someone knocked on the door I got up and opened the door and saw Sky with a giant smirk on his face.

"Whats up Sky?" I asked confused.

"I just got a message and I think you want to hear it." he said as he played the message to me.

"_Attention all rebels in the keep this is VoidHeart I have escaped and am at my backup house and Jordan, Brother I know you will here this I need you and sky and one other person to come here just not Ian. Over and out." _

"Oh my Notch he's alive I wonder if he is with Bonkies and the others." Sky said as he sat down on the chair next to him.

"Well we shall see in a couple days, because w," I got stopped as a neon green portal surrounded in cobblestone appeared and sky and I ran to my closet and grabbed two diamond swords and got ready. After we got ready two teens fell out and collapsed to the floor and I told sky to get Deadlox and bring them to an empty room so they can rest. After that happened I closed my door and got changed and went to bed.

**TIME SKIP**

I woke up to sky at my desk reading the report that was there and crying at it.

"I can't believe that he died." said Sky crying.

"Jason huh?" I asked as I got out of bed.

Sky nodded and went out of the room. I got dressed and went to the mess hall to get something to eat and when I got there I was the two teens that fell out of the portal that appeared in my room last night.

"Well I see you found the mess hall." I said scaring them and sat down next to them across from them with my breakfast. "Don't worry I won't bite"

"Thanks for not attacking us but who are you." the boy asked me as Tyler or Munching Brotato came over and sat down next to me.

"Well I guess Introductions are in order. Well My name is Jordan or Captain Sparklez, and this is Tyler or Munching Brotato, and Sky I saw a little bit ago he might have went to his room to cry for a little while." I said as I ate.

"Nice to meet you Jordan, Tyler. My name is Percy and this is Annabeth." Percy said after he inhaled his omelet.

"Nice to meet you Percy you too Annabeth." Tyler said.

"Tyler, me and sky are going to Void's house with Percy here and won't be back for a couple days."

"Wait what?" Percy asked after I was done.

"I need one other person to go and I figured I could take you with me and I could introduce you to my brother."

"Why Can't Ian go?" Tyler asked and I saw said person coming and I said.

"Ian is going to take Sky's place while we re gone."

"Well lets go get ready then."Percy said.

**TIME SKIP**

VoidHeart

After I got the message sent to Sky I went to my old room in my old house and saw all of the stuff was the same and I laid down in my bed and saw Bonks on the mattress by the closet and I went to sleep for the night. I woke up and saw Bonks was gone and I checked the room Colton was in and he was still asleep, I checked the time, 8:50, so I figured that it was still early and went to the family room and saw Dan on the floor Playing a game and I went to the kitchen and saw bonks cooking some eggs and she told me that my food was in the microwave and I grabbed the plate as Sub came out of the bathroom with some new clothes on and he told me me, "Thanks for the clothes Void."

"No Problem and I sent a message to Sky and hopefully they got it and they should be here within a couple days but we shall see."

**TIME SKIP**

"Hey Bonks do you want some Kielbasa and saurcrout?" I ask as I got the meal ready.

"Sure." She said as Jordan came in with Sky and someone I didn't know.

"Hey Bro whats up?" I asked as I left the kitchen to give my brother a warm welcome along with Sky while the other boy stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Come in, Come in." I told the boy as I shook hands with sky.

"Hi you must be VoidHeart." the boy said nervously as he shook my hand.

"That's me and slaying is my game."

"So is getting captured." Sky said with a chuckle, but I just glared at him.

"Good to see you too Adam."

**TIME SKIP**

"So Percy you need to get back to that portal before Hero finds you out dude." I said after we ate and met each other.

"First who is this Hero person you are talking about?" Percy asked interested.

"Herobrine is pretty much our version of your Hades only he wants to rule over us all. Plus he is Jordan and Anthony's dad." Sky said and as he said that Bonks curled up closer to me as if for protection.

"Well as if Hades was bad enough." Percy sighed as I got up to go to the mini fridge in the living room and grabbed six sodas and gave them to Sub, Bonks, Dan, Jordan, Adam, and Percy. "I have some bad news as well."

"All you ever have is bad news." Dan said as he sipped his carbonated drink.

"While we were escaping I saw a prophecy on one of the walls and I think Hero is afraid of it."

"Wait how is that bad news if Herobrine is afraid of it?" Percy asked after setting down his drink.

"We will have to defeat Herobrine to complete it. Then we go to the land of fallen heroes and consult Notch." I said darkly.

"We have to go to the Aether?" Sub asked in surprised.

"Yes but the lines worry me." I said as I recited the last few lines. "Sons of the demon united, defeat their father,"

"That must mean Herobrine." Bonks said at my side.

"The defeater of the demon king faces the call to defeat the weakening of the Heavens." I finished.

"So let me get this strait you and Jordan have to Beat Hero and who ever dealt the last blow has to kill notch to rule both sides, Heavens and nether." Sky asked surprised.

"Let me send a message to Ian."

Ssundee

I woke to the sound of someone doing workouts on the other side of the room."Lancey what are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep Ian I'm sorry." My best friend answered my saddly.

"Well it is okay the," I was interupted by Mitch rushing in to the room.

"Ian Voidheart sent a message he wants me to go out to his place with Jerome and bring the teen that arrived here last night. He said quickly.

"Okay then meet me back here with the girl and Jerome."

"You got it."

When he got back I was dressed at my desk and Deadlox came in and aske what I was doing up so early and I explained to him what Mitch told me.

"well I got them up and Annabeth is taking a shower real quick but Jerome is here."

"Hey Ian whats up Dood." Jerome asked sleepily.

"Sorry I woke you up so early Jerome but were sending you to Voidheart's house but tell me what is kept so secret from me after you get there."

"No problem Ian."

**Time Skip**

Bajan

As we got outside onto our ATV's Annabeth looked at us like we were crazy.

"You guys drive ATV's to different places?"

"No but this is a special occasion so we take our own themed ones but since your friend Percy has one customized to him you will take VoidHeart's to his place, just dont touch the buttons on the interface."

"Okay then which one is his?"

"The one with the flag with a yellow outline around black."

"Oh it's right here."

"Lets get going."

**Well it was a long chapter longest yet but if you guys read the comments I need oc's and tell me what other youtubers I should bring in. but any way I will be adding Markiplier for sure.**

**I will see you my Voidlings peace and Diamonds to you.**


	3. author's note

Whats up guys Voidheart here and I just wanted to put this one chapter out and I wanted to ask you guys I need OC's and I need them fast so give me a description, name, history, and gender

and specialty (this includes mod uses in mc). So get those to me as fast as you can and tell me what other youtubers there are you want me to include in the story see ya.


End file.
